


Take a look at my boyfriend

by beloniika



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin can't stand the attention he's received from Joonmyun hyung for the past couple of years. Poor Kyungsoo will end helping him out in the hard feat of making their senior give up on Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a look at my boyfriend

“Oh God,” Jongin groaned, “I can’t stand him anymore.”

“Who?” Sehun asked distractedly, taking his books from the locker for the next lesson.

“Joonmyun hyung, of course!” Jongin replied all irritated, “He’s constantly attached to my hip at any given moment, and it’s already all morning. Every fucking morning. It’s since the beginning of freshman year that this story goes on, I can’t wait for him to graduate so I can get him out of my hair.”  
“Or your ass,” Sehun snickered, earning a hard punch on the arm.

“Sehun!” Jongin hissed outraged, “I don’t even like him ,why would I let him fuck me?”

“You do like him, only you’re playing hard to get. And that, together with his touchy feely, goody-two-shoes behavior, makes you act like you hate him.” Sehun analyzed.

Jongin looked at him blankly.

“Ok, ok, you hate his guts because he’s always after you and he’s a touchy feely goody-two-shoes,” Sehun conceded, “That doesn’t forbid you to like him,” he added, trying not to laugh in his best friend’s face.

“I do NOT like him.”  
“Do too.”  
“Do not.”  
“Do too.”  
“Oh Jesus, just shut up, okay? I don’t, and that’s my final answer,” Jongin stated before entering the classroom, “But I need a way to push him away from me before graduation, I can’t wait that long,” he pointed out, staring at the blackboard while plotting an anti-Joonmyun plan.

“Do I have to remember you that no one of your plans to get rid of Joonmyun hyung worked in the almost two years this thing has been going on?”

Jongin rolled his eyes and started taking notes when the lesson began.

~* ~

“I’m a genius,” Jongin proclaimed on his way to the next lesson, always with Sehun.

“Since when?” his best friend retorted.

Jongin ignored him, “I know how to convince Joonmyun hyung I’m not interested in him.”

“Oh, anti-Joonmyun stratagem number 26. Shoot,” Sehun was already smirking.

“You have to pretend to be my boyfriend,” the other stated seriously.  
“What?!?!” Sehun spluttered.

“It’s not like it’s a secret that I’m not exactly straight.” Jongin shrugged.  
“I know that, but…don’t you think it’s a bit suspicious that I’m your best friend and suddenly am also your boyfriend, _genius_?” Sehun raised his eyebrow, “And don’t forget that I’m straight, no matter how much I want to help you,” he added as a second thought when Jongin opened his mouth.

“Can’t you pretend to be bi-curious?” the currently pouting boy suggested tentatively. At Sehun’s firm nod, he sighed defiantly, “Then what? It’s not like I know…” he started, but suddenly widened his eyes, staring ahead.

“Jongin?”

“Hey Kyungsoo-ssi!” Jongin shouted, jogging to reach a dark haired boy that was heading upstairs.

“Oh, hi Jongin-ssi!” his music class mate Kyungsoo greeted cheerfully.

“I need a HUGE favor,” the other guy pleaded, “Would you become my boyfriend?”  
Kyungsoo stared at him with eyes the size of saucers, flushing bright red as soon as those words were out loud.

“I…I…” he started tentatively, but Jongin grabbed his wrist to pull him closer and wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, to whisper conspiratorially.

“Do you remember how much I complain about Joonmyun hyung being always after me, right?”

At Kyungsoo’s stuttered nod he continued, “Well, I was thinking that maybe seeing me with someone else would make him renounce.”  
“Don’t you think he may fight harder to get you?” Sehun’s voice startled them both; his hint of bitch face showing in his otherwise dead gaze kind of unsettled Kyungsoo a little bit.

“And again, wouldn’t it be suspicious? I mean, it’s not like you’ve ever showed interest in anybody in particular.”

“Oh Sehun, shut your mouth. You didn’t want to help me and now I do it my way,” Jongin affirmed with his nose in the air, pulling a worried Kyungsoo with him to develop the plan.

~* ~

“We basically have to meet at one of our lockers, go to classes together, eat together, and so on. In short, we need the whole school to think we’re together,” Jongin chattered non-stop, too busy explaining his plan, “We should also kiss, ESPECIALLY when Joonmyun hyung is around. Are you a good actor? ‘Cause you should be, I don’t want the plan to be screwed because hyung catches one of us looking at him right before we start a make out session, that’d give us away.”

“Jongin-ssi, are you sure this is a good idea? I don—” Kyungsoo started hesitantly, blushing to the tip of his hair, but Jongin didn’t give him the time to interrupt.

“What’s your next lesson? I could pick you up then, and we could have lunch. We should hang out, sometimes, also because we don’t know each other that well and this is a good chance to get more acquainted out of the music class. Don’t worry, it’ll go on smoothly. Someone may have already spread the voice, by the way, when I asked you out in the middle of the hallway.”

“Jongin-ssi, I—”

“See you later, then! And drop the formalities!”

Kyungsoo looked after Jongin and sighed fondly, entering the computer lab.

~* ~

“Jongin-ssi!” an excited voice gave the tall boy the time to brace himself before someone clang onto him like a leech, trying to force him into a hug.

“Joonmyun hyung,” he deadpanned, staring ahead while forcibly prying himself off the beaming older student’s hold.

“What are you having for lunch? Can I offer you something? Would you sit at my table?” Joonmyun rambled on and on, invading every millimeter of the other’s personal space.

With a lot of effort, Jongin managed to free himself from Joonmyun’s octopus hold and walked away, “Can’t, ‘m busy,” he said, not turning his head but knowing his senior was following him. Perfect.

When the two of them arrived in front of Kyungsoo’s classroom –and Joonmyun hasn’t shut up for a second–, Jongin’s key for freedom was already out of the class waiting for him.

“Hi Kyungsoo-ah,” Jongin greeted cheerfully, fastening his pace. Kyungsoo turned his head sharply with a shy smile on his face, but barely had the time to spot Joonmyun tailing right behind Jongin because he was being kissed by the latter. He widened his eyes, but remembered the act the two of them (Jongin) decided to put on, and kissed back with enthusiasm.

Joonmyun gaped at the scene in front of him and then at the couple that paraded in front of him, hand in hand.

After he made sure their hyung wasn’t right behind them, Jongin demanded an high five from Kyungsoo.

“Thank you so much, man. So, what are you having for lunch?”

“Uhm…I haven’t checked my lunch box yet.”  
“It’s okay. Come sit with us, I can offer you a pudding or something.”

“O-okay,” Kyungsoo agreed, shrugging his back pack in a more comfortable position. His left hand was still linked with Jongin’s while they walked through the cafeteria, students gawking at them like they grew other limbs, and finally sat in the spots saved by Sehun, who threw a look of disapproval at his best friend and an apologetic one at Kyungsoo.

“Kyungsoo-ah, this is my best friend Sehun. Sehun, this is my _boyfriend_ Kyungsoo,” Jongin introduced with a tiny smug smile on his face.

Sehun rolled his eyes at that, but greeted the poor soul that got sucked into Jongin’s world.

“I’m sorry you got bogged down in all this shit,” he voiced his thoughts in a whisper, looking at Kyungsoo’s apprehensive face.

“Oh, no, it’s…uh…okay, I guess?” the nerdy-looking guy assured before taking a bite of his pancake.

~* ~

“Jongin-ssi!  How you doin’?”

“Jongin-ssi! Do you want to go to the cinema?”

“Jongin-ssi! What are you doing for Christmas?”

Jongin kept ignoring Joonmyun’s attempts to hit on talk to him and steered in the opposite direction, linking arms with Kyungsoo or pulling him away as well.

Kyungsoo noticed how Jongin looked at the senior, and had to agree with Sehun: Kim Jongin both loathed and loved the guy.

“Jongin-ah, what do you really think about Joonmyun hyung?”  
He never received a clear answer. Jongin’s heated shouts of ‘I can’t stand him!’ weren’t too convincing.

He’d have never imagined it’d hurt like that.

~* ~

Several weeks passed, though graduation was still quite far. That means Joonmyun kept creeping on Jongin, but on the bright side he did it with a minor frequency. Jongin was as distressed as ever, Kyungsoo was always at Jongin’s side, Sehun’s eyes weren’t able to keep still in front of that piteous daily show.

Valentine’s Day was approaching, but Jongin didn’t want to take advantage of the day to show his “love” for Kyungsoo because it was too damn cliché and Joonmyun had to understand he had no chances with Jongin, and quickly: the boy didn’t want to protract the whole drama to graduation day.

Huffing and puffing for his internal conflict, Jongin headed to his own locker, where he found Kyungsoo already waiting for him. He smiled out of habit, but also because he was glad to see him (he wasn’t _that_ bad with people, and he genuinely liked the boy).

“Hey Kyungsoo.”

“Hi Jongin-ah. Any plan for today?”

“Homework, but I guess I could do them tonight if you want to hang out.”  
Kyungsoo nodded and discreetly glanced to his side, spotting Joonmyun laughing with his friends and moving in their direction. When he was sure the path was clear enough for Joonmyun to see the two of them between a student and another, Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin’s polo shirt and pulled him closer, kissing him heatedly. They didn’t notice, but Joonmyun stopped dead in his tracks and stared at them, deaf to the hushed comments of his friends.

The kiss felt different: more electric, more wanted, more genuine. Kyungsoo knew he and Jongin were just pretending to be a couple, but he couldn’t continue ignoring his feelings; on the other hand Jongin understood this is what he wanted all along, posing or not posing he wanted to be with Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun noticed something in this kiss, something that wasn’t there in the past weeks and that allowed him to keep hitting on Jongin, despite everybody said he and Kyungsoo were together–and witnessing it every now and then.

Until now. The senior squared his shoulders and walked ahead, not paying any more attention to the busy couple (but mentally wishing good luck to them, he’s a nice guy like that) followed by his friends, who threw embarrassed glances at the two of them and slightly worried looks at Joonmyun.

Neither Kyungsoo nor Jongin looked like they wanted to separate from each other anytime soon though, not even when Joonmyun was already long gone and the little crowd they drew eventually left. It was Kyungsoo who broke the kiss, not without a bit of disappointment.

“Uh…I think Joonmyun hyung is gone. For good, now,” he pointed out shyly.

“Oh. Good,” Jongin distractedly acknowledged it, tearing his eyes off Kyungsoo’s chocolate ones for no more than three seconds, “Thank you very much for your help,” he said in a low voice.

Kyungsoo felt a pang in his chest, but made himself smile, “No problem. That’s what friends are for, isn’t it?”

Jongin looked at him for a long time and made for the combination lock, but dropped his hand and grabbed Kyungsoo by the shoulders to give him a more passionate kiss.

“More than friends?” he finally asked, a bit out of breath.

The black haired boy smiled impossibly wide, his eyes shining behind a veil of tears he bit back.

“Yes.”


End file.
